


Contrasting Worlds

by Copperfur, MKLG



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Protagonist, Gen, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Pokemon who ME on their own, Shiny Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLG/pseuds/MKLG
Summary: The different dimensions of Pokémon all form around to the idea of people wanting to become trainers. Leith in one world is about to start his own journey while Blake in another is just trying to find out how to start hers. Neither of them that they would be the next chosen ones representing light and the dark to save this alternate world that holds the ideal of the Pokémon Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is co-write between Tomoe Mami (Copperfur) and myself, MKLG. Copperfur writes the odd number chapters and I write the even numbers ones. We own nothing except the original characters featured. 
> 
> *This chapter was written by Copperfur.

* * *

The world of Pokémon was located within a dimension. Yet… there were more dimensions. Two of these foreign dimensions had collided… when they weren't supposed to.

And something was going on. Something oddly peaceful.

* * *

 

Shadows flitted everywhere. Smoky grey clouds swirled through the air. Streaks of lightning flashed in the sky.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion deep within the dimension. Thousands of swarming Unown fled: all for the same reason.

The grey clouds parted to reveal two colossal Pokémon facing each other as if having a casual conversation.

The two Pokémon stared at each other, their red eyes looking calm. Dialga watched Palkia for a moment, before bowing his head. _Are you okay? The lightning bolt hit you right on your spine_.

Palkia knew that, but she had chosen to ignore the pain. She was a Legendary; even the people of Alamos Town called her a ‘deity’. Pain was nothing. _I’m fine, brother. It was nothing. We should discuss the other world; it’s more important than a lightning bolt hitting me_.

Dialga raised his head, not sure why his sister would brush off the strike like that. The pain must have been horrendous. However, he would drop it for the moment. The Lord of Time agreed that the other world was very important to talk about. _It is a Sinnoh that is vastly different to the one everyone knows. Different coloured_ _Pokémon_ _and_ _Pokémon_ _who hold the power of their own Mega Evolution exist in that world. Yet, it has its own troubles…_

A portal-like window opened in the dimension and the two Time-Space Legendaries observed what was happening. A Pokémon who was all too familiar to a certain Chosen One, the superclone Mewtwo, was trying to avoid being captured. His strength failing, Mewtwo cried out telepathically for him.

As a direct descendant of Sir Aaron himself, Ash Ketchum heard Mewtwo’s cry for help, but was unable to go to the Pokémon’s aid. Why, you might ask? Because the Chosen One was currently dealing with a problem of his own that didn’t look like it would go away any time soon.

What problem could Ash Ketchum, the Chosen One, possibly have? He was actually visiting Dawn Berlitz, the one girl he truly connected with in Sinnoh, but some escapees from Team Galactic had decided to improve Xerosic’s mind control device. Ash was once again fighting off Mega Evolution energy.

Dialga and Palkia decided that they’d seen enough. Mewtwo needed rescuing, Ash needed saving, so it was best to select two new Chosen Ones for this mission. The siblings looked at other continuities and nodded unanimously to select the two teens who had grabbed their attention.

One was a male called Leith who was about to start his journey, the other was a female called Blake who was trying to find out how to start her Pokémon adventure. The Time and Space Legendaries brought the two into this universe, the teenagers falling unconscious, the shift in realities clearly too much.

* * *

 An hour later, the two were awake and were staring at the Legendaries who towered above them with wide eyes and surprised expressions.

“W-What’s going on?” The boy inquired, awestruck.

 _You have been selected to become a new Chosen One, Leith of Celestic Town. And you, Blake, who fancies Dark types, have been picked as well_. Dialga explained to the two.

“Why me? I mean, why us?” Leith asked, genuinely lost as to why he would be picked at all.

 _The current Chosen One is struggling with a problem of his own. The two of you were selected to rescue him and a wild_ _Pokémon_ , Palkia clarified, hoping they would understand and grasp the privilege with open arms. It wasn’t that she was against them asking questions, but time was short.

Leith nodded, letting the information sink in. He was starting to understand why he had been picked and why he was now a Chosen One. But what about his companion, Blake? Since he was an Aura user, he could detect dark energy flowing through her; like Dark Pulse’s signature.

So if he was light, was she darkness? Leith wondered how that would affect their journey together and what strain it would put on their Pokémon’s relationships. He hoped their Pokémon would be friendly with each other.

 _Regardless of what you think of each other or what your_ _Pokémon_ _think of each other, you will both have to work as a team_. Dialga insisted, almost as if he could read Leith’s thoughts.

Leith stood up, noticing out of the corner of his eye Blake do the same. Her “Why?” caught him off guard and he blinked at the question. She asked why they had to work together; she was a loner.

Palkia backed away, sensing her brother had lost his patience. _There are no buts, ifs, ands or maybes, you will work together!_ Dialga yelled in their minds, not noticing Leith’s pain as the boy clutched his head and moaned.

As the Time-Space siblings placed Leith and Blake on the ground of the alternate Sinnoh, Blake remarked curtly: “Telling us to work together doesn’t guarantee we’re going to do it.”

Dialga gave up and chose not to answer, though he did hiss menacingly, displeased with Blake’s attitude. Palkia turned away, but she was personally hoping Leith did the best out of the both of them.

* * *

Back on the ground, Blake was indifferent, but Leith was nervous. Where were their Pokémon? Were they supposed to find their own starters? What kind of lawless land was this?

Leith took a few steps, not sure which way to go first. He glanced around again, before freezing at the sound of a loud bark. Racing pawsteps were heard. Leith tensed. What Pokémon was coming?

A blur of reddish-purple shot past both of them in the opposite direction and Leith felt Blake’s dark aura flare as she realized a Dark type had just run past her. Wordlessly, she took off after it, leaving Leith to call a half-hearted “Hey!” in an attempt to stop her.

A howl and a burst of flame indicated the other Pokémon was almost at Leith’s position. Leith decided not to take any chances; it was a Fire or part Fire type approaching, after all. That much he did know. So he ran, despite him not being the best at it.

The pawsteps were catching up with him, the Pokémon’s fiery breath heating the back of his body. He whimpered at how intense the heat was, but kept going though he was slowing down. Sensing its victim’s weakened struggles, the Pokémon slowed its running to an easy lope, waiting to strike.

Leith collapsed, out of breath, unable to run any further. He chanced a glance behind him and his eyes widened as he witnessed a Mega Evolved Houndoom standing over him. Its muzzle was open and fangs were bared as it licked its lips, growling hungrily.

Leith weakly flicked a hand. “Shoo, doggie.”

Houndoom narrowed its eyes and snarled at him, offended he had called it a term used for dogs from the real world. It took a step towards him threateningly and bared its fangs even more to make a point.

Leith sighed and stared at the ground. _It’s over_. 

The next thing he knew was that he heard a surprised, pained yelp from the Houndoom. Leith looked up to catch sight of it stumbling back from the assailant… a Riolu? _Huh?_ Leith was confused. Why would a smaller Pokémon attack a bigger one? It didn’t really make any sense.

Still staring at its attacker in shock, the Mega Evolved Pokémon finally regained its senses and geared itself for battle. No scrawny Riolu was going to take its prey! Houndoom was insulted at the very idea of losing its lunch to a weak runt like the one standing before him.

The Mega Houndoom lunged forward with flame-cloaked fangs, intending to shut its mouth down on a part of Riolu. Riolu dodged easily to one side and countered with High Jump Kick. The blow landed square on the dual type’s head, causing the Pokémon to stumble and cry out in pain.

Surprisingly, the Houndoom recovered quickly and the situation was a stale-mate for a few minutes, with neither defender nor attacker backing down from the other. The two Pokémon circled each other, seemingly forgetting that Leith was still very much present and watching everything that happened between the two fighting creatures.

Without warning, the Houndoom tore forward, breaking out from the restriction of the ‘stalking’ circle. Its mouth wreathed in flames once again, the Dark type successfully clamped down on Riolu’s tiny leg. Riolu sobbed in agony, as the canine howled victory between grit teeth.

A thud came from behind Houndoom. In the midst of throwing Riolu around, as if it was preparing to eat the brave Pokémon, Houndoom felt something touch its back. Growling in annoyance, the black-furred canine turned and promptly got walloped in the face with an Aura Sphere. _Lucario…_ The night hunter thought as it staggered back.

Shock releasing the grip it had on Riolu, the Houndoom’s jaws fell open. The Mega Evolved Lucario intervened instantly and rescued her son, placing him by Leith’s side. _My son risked his life for you, so I know you are a trustworthy human. Please protect him while I fight Houndoom_.

To further keep her son safe and protect the human she entrusted her son to, Lucario took the fight a fair way off so that neither would be hurt as both combatants held nothing back. The mother reacted immediately, launching a turquoise orb of dragon energy at the opposing Pokémon.

Leith paid no further attention to the fight, instead focusing on the injured Riolu. It was true he was pulled into this world with hardly any supplies, but he did have a bandage he kept in his pocket. He now took that out and wrapped it around Riolu’s leg firmly.

 


End file.
